


Sesshomaru's revenge

by growligan



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Brothers, Cannibalism, Childhood Trauma, Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growligan/pseuds/growligan
Summary: Sesshomaru runs into Inuyasha while hunting for food. After that, things take a turn for the worse as Sesshomaru's childhood trauma gets uncovered and the two brothers face off for the last time.





	Sesshomaru's revenge

Sesshomaru was wondering through the forest. He was alone. The birds were chirping in the trees and the grass was rustling softly as he made his way through it, straying from the pat to pick up some cherries from a bush he had spotted from the road earlier.

Right then he heard a sound as if a branch snapped and he turned around hand on his sword ready to face whatever challenge was coming!

Inuyasha stepped out of the bushes.

“Oh it’s you” said Sesshomaru dismissively. He turned back to the cherries and started picking them carefully one by one maybe he could make a nice preserve of them or they would be a good dinner. 

“Those are mine” said Inuyasha.

“I saw them first” growled Sesshomaru as he picked yet another cherry. “Go away!”

“They are in my territory and I have marked them!!!” threatened Inuyasha sternly. He would do whatever he needed to make his older brother listen.

“You have not! I would be able to smell it!” 

“I am hungry!!!” whined Inuyasha upsettedly. “I haven’t eaten for days!”

‘Good’ thought Lord Sesshomaru to himself he was hoping his younger half-brother would starve to death. Inuyasha waged his tail sadly this always happened to him and he was sad. He barked at his older brother to drive the point home maybe communicating like a dog would make him listen. Little did he know Sesshomaru couldn’t understand dog speak his mother had been lazy when raising him and he hadn’t had time to learn it on his own.

“Stop barking and go away you ugly fuck!!!” said Sesshomaru calmly.

“Why do you always have to be mean?” asked Inuyasha. He was confused.

Right then it started raining.  
“We have to seek shelter” said Sesshomaru. He had just recovered from a cold and didn’t want to get sick again.

“Okay come with me” said Inuyasha and led him to a cave on the other time of the forst by the time they got there it started raining in earnest and big wet drops fell to the ground with a splat.

“I livehere” explained Inuyasha to Sesshomaru as they sat down inside the cave it had all sorts of necessities like a rug and a mattress Sesshomaru noted as he laid his cherries down on the groudn.

“Your house is ugly” he said.

“Thank you and so are you” retorted Inuyasha savagely and was met with a fierce growl from his enraged older brother it seemed he had hit a sore spot! HAH!

“You take that back!” said Sesshomaru and stood up.

“No” said Inuyasha this was his house and he wasn’t going to let someone else come and lay down the rules here no matter who that osmeone was. “Fuck you!” he yelled. “YOU’RE ALWAYS SO MEAN TO ME I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!”

Sesshomaru gasped in shock he didn’t know inuyasha was so sensitive but it gladdened him fr he had always hated his younger brother ever since the day he was born. Sesshomaru had never wanted a brother he had wanted a bunny but neither of his parents had wanted to give him one. On the same day as Inuyasha had been born his mother had served him a rabbit stew and the memories had etched itself into his brain and he always associated the trauma with Inuyasha. He hated Inuyasha.

“I never asked for you to be born!” replied Sesshomaru now the fight was raging for real but it was verbally and not physically and Inuyasha was glad because he didn’t like pain a whole lot but he would never admit that to anyone especially not Sesshomaru.

“I never asked to be born!” said Inuyasha and Sesshomaru assumed that his broher had a point but he didn’t want to admit it.

“Fuck you Inuyasha you always try to be so smart!!!”

Sesshomaru grabbed his sword and swung it angrily in front of him he was going to stab Inuyasha he had always hated him and now he was going to kill him. 

Inuyasha didn’t know what to do he reacted instinctively and stepped on Sesshomaru’s cherries they broke and got mushy and red cherry juice splashed everywhere just like the rain outside except it was red and not see-through like the rain drops are since cherry juice is read and rain isn’t it’s just water.

Sesshomaru had just lost his lunch and now he was angry!

“Fuck you!” he yelled and stabbed Inuyasha in the stomach.

Inuyasha died and then Sesshomaru got his revenge by grilling and eating him. He used the cherry juice for marinade.


End file.
